warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Forest
The Dark Forest is a decaying, starless forest. An eerie light glows from between the trees without any source for it to have come from. Here, in the deepest, darkest parts of the sky, is where cats who are too evil to go to StarClan find their homes when they die. Dare we call them warriors? After failing to take over the clans, the ranks of the dark forest have shrunk. Though there are a few survivors, there are also cats who lurked in the shadows and not taken part in the battle. Now, with the former leading cats out of the way, others are able to rise to power. Now they wait for their ranks to grow, and for cats who would be willing to be trained. Cats of the Dark Forest After a disagreement between Scourge and Thistleclaw, the dark forest cats split into two "clans". The two sides are bitter enemies, but both have the same goal: to take over the clans. '' "BloodClan" Leader ''Each "clan" is lead by a single cat, who does not have a deputy. The next leader is either elected, naturally steps up to the role, or fights to the death (or until one cat gives in) for the role. Scourge - small black tom with one white paw, pale, icy-blue eyes, and a torn left ear. He is known for wearing a collar studded with teeth from cats and dogs, and his claws are reinforced with dogs' teeth. Killed by Firestar. Formerly of BloodClan. (Cinderstar) "Warriors" these are the cats who live in the Dark Forest, lead by Scourge (Who could not partake in the first dark forest battle for fear of revenge by Tigerstar). If you want to create a cat, leave a message and wait for admin approval. Darkstripe - skinny, sleek, large, hard muscled, lean, lithe, dark gray tabby tom with black stripes, and yellow eyes. Killed by Graystripe. Formerly of ThunderClan. (Cinderstar) Redwillow - mottled brown and ginger tom with a wide head and a small nick in his ear. Killed by Blackstar. (Joysong) "Apprentices" Apprentices are the living cats visiting the Dark Forest for training. Because of the Dark Forest Battle, every cat knows now not to train with the Dark Forest, and stories to future kits will keep them on their guard, so the only visitors that will be willing to train are cats who are like the dark forest themselves. Even though this is a small amount of visitors, the Dark Forest are patient, and they know how to recruit an army. If there is a cat you want to visit the Dark Forest, but you don't have a Dark Forest cat. leave a comment wait for someone to take on your cat. None "ThistleClan " Leader: Each "clan" is lead by a single cat, who does not have a deputy. The next leader is either elected, naturally steps up to the role, or fights to the death (or until one cat gives in) for the role. Thistleclaw - large, sleek, well-muscled, spiky-furred, unevenly mottled gray tom with a white face, large, wide, white shoulders, sharp amber eyes, yellow teeth, a broad muzzle, and a long tail. Killed by a RiverClan patrol. Formerly of ThunderClan. (Bloody) "Warriors" these are the cats who live in the Dark Forest, lead by Thistleclaw. If you want to create a cat, leave a message and wait for admin approval. Duskstorm - Skinny dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes, one white paw and a long scar. It is unknown what clan she was from. (Cinderstar) "Apprentices" Apprentices are the living cats visiting the Dark Forest for training. Because of the Dark Forest Battle, every cat knows now not to train with the Dark Forest, and stories to future kits will keep them on their guard, so the only visitors that will be willing to train are cats who are like the dark forest themselves. Even though this is a small amount of visitors, the Dark Forest are patient, and they know how to recruit an army. If there is a cat you want to visit the Dark Forest, but you don't have a Dark Forest cat. leave a comment wait for someone to take on your cat. None Undecided/Rogues These cats have not chosen a side, either because they are new to the dark forest, aren't sure which leader to follow, or don't wish to be part of one of the "clans". Clawface - sturdy, heavily built, scrawny, battle-scarred, brown tom, with wide front paws, and thorn-sharp claws. Killed by Firestar. Formerly of ShadowClan. (Bloody) Snowtuft - small, skinny white tom with a long scar snaking from his belly to the tip of his ear. (Xain) Sparrowfeather - small, mottled brown tabby she-cat with a battered muzzle. (Bloody) Recarnated Cats Sometimes, cats can get recarnated into living cats. There are two ways this can work. One of the ways is that they stay that cat forever, as in the case as Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing. Another way this can result is they can seperate from the cat they have recarnated into, and the recarnated cat can go to StarClan or the Dark Forest, and leave the living cat to live their own life, as in the case of Cinderpelt and Cinderheart. Cats who have seperated from their recarnated selves have a * beside their names. When they die, they either go to the Dark Forest as one cat, or two cats. If you want your cat to be recarnated, or you want one of your cats kits to be a recarnation of a cat that is being roleplayed by you or is not '''being roleplayed by someone else, talk to an admin, and they will arrange it. *none currently Faded Cats Cats from the books who have faded away will not be placed here to minimize the spoilers on the wiki. *none currently Dark Forest Training/Hunting Grounds (Roleplay) Darkstripe was slinking through the shadows. "I don't get why Scourge is the leader now, when he doesn't even have expeirience from fighting the first battle." He mutters to himself. "What did you just say?" Scourge hisses, stalking towards Darkstripe with a menicing look. "Do I need to remind you that you guys lost the battle? You lost your most powerful warriors!" "I-I" Darkstripe stammered. "However, that is not the reson I came to talk to you." Scourge inturupts. "There is a new kit in ShadowClan that shows potential. He shares your name. I have decided that when he is ready, You will be the one to train him. I repeat, when he is ready. The clans will be on their guard. They know we exist now, and the know what we can do." "This is a great honour, thank you." Darkstripe meows. "Don't thank me." Scourge growled. "I will be watching you." He turns around and stalks deeper into the forest. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 16:33, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "What do you mean we lost the best warriors!" Thistleclaw bristles. [[User:Bloodstar18|ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 17:56, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "I didn't all your best warriors were gone, I just ment some of them. I believe Tigerstar was the head of the Dark Forest then, was he not?" Scourge meows to Thistleclaw. "And you lost Brokenstar and Hawkfrost, both great fighters." Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "I always saw it as Brokenstar leading Tigerstar." Thisleclaw mews, "But I could have been the leader, if I wanted!" (lol, denial :D haha) [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 19:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Well either way, they're both dead, and you lost your chance." Scourge spat. He dug hig claws, still reinforced with dogs teeth, into the ground. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:14, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "None of you would have been leader!" Snowtuft padded out of the dead bushes, his long scar snaking from his belly to his ear. "I would've led ShadowClan over all of you!" He spat --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 01:41, July 1, 2013 (UTC) "ShadowClan? We're talking about the Dark Forest! ShadowClan is a weak, goody-goody clan like the others! Why rule them?" Scourge spat. "Now, enough with the argueing, I don't want our remaining warriors to rip each other to shreads leaving no one to plan our revenge." Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 05:04, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Redwillow padded out from the shadow's. "Scourge is right," he commented as he sat down, "Shadowclan is weak, they know nothing of true power, let alone the other clans. Their moves are simple and easy to predict."Joysong (talk) 04:48, July 20, 2013 (UTC) "No-one leads me." Thiscleclaw hisses. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki '''don't judge me] 16:33, July 21, 2013 (UTC) "Than good luck when the final battle arrives, or are you just going to go running back to your Thunderclan kittypet friends?" He sneered.Joysong (talk) 00:01, July 22, 2013 (UTC) "Enough!" Scrouge hisses. "I won't have you guys fighting amonst each other! Thistleclaw, you had your chance, and its gone now." Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 01:32, July 22, 2013 (UTC) "Is it now?" He hisses, stepping menicingly towards Scrouge, "I always thought leaders were supposed to be big, not little shrimp like you." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 02:26, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "Size is not everything." Scourge hissed menacingly. His claws flashed. "Just because I don't want to lose more cats doesn't mean I won't rip the throats out of rebels like you." Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 20:35, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Redwillow steps back while watching Thistleclaw, a satisfactory glint in his eye. Joysong (talk) 19:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) "You must have been watching all those seasons ago when I ripped all nine lives from Tigerstar." Scourge continued on. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 22:32, August 13, 2013 (UTC) "Tigerstar was always a disgrace. He never was aa good worrior. No wonder a kittypet like you killed him!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 15:39, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Say that again." Scourge hissed threateningly. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:27, August 20, 2013 (UTC) "You're a weak little kittypet." Thistleclaw hisses. (Maybe the Dark Forest cats split, and I (thistleclaw) train my shadowclan kit, and you (scourge) teach your kit?) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 15:55, August 24, 2013 (UTC) (Sure) Scourge let out a gowl and lunged towards Thistleclaw, his deadly claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:11, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thisleclaw dodges Scourge. "I have a proposel." The evil toms meows to his counterpart, "Why don't I take those cats who wish to follow me, and you can take those who wish to follow you." Thisleclaw watches Scourge wearily, "We can each train our own Clan cats, and we'll battle to see who wins control of the dark forest." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 18:03, September 12, 2013 (UTC) "Deal." Scourge hisses. "We will mark the boundary here. My cats get this side, and your cats get that side." Darkstripe steps over to Scourge. "I will be on your side, like in the battle where I died." Scourge dips his head in approval. (Do you think I should make more pages for places in the Dark Forest now that it's divided?) Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:19, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Redwillow steps in behind Scourge."I don't want to be led by soft-hearted kittypet. You trained Tigerstar while you were still living, he failed. Scourge was able to rip all nine lives out of Tigerstar, he is stronger, you will fail." He meowed to Thistleclaw, his head raised.Joysong (talk) 23:46, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Scourge dipped his head to Redwillow. "You made the right choice." Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 18:02, September 22, 2013 (UTC) (Sure! and Joy, I think you mean Thisleclaw, Scourage is the Kittypet.) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:36, September 23, 2013 (UTC) (Redwillow's still with Scourge but I guess I did just combine both of their faults... woops!) Redwillow twitched his tail.Joysong (talk) 01:03, September 24, 2013 (UTC) (Should the two different sides have names? Or should I just call the pages "Scourge's Territory" and "Thistleclaw's territory"?) Scourge hissed at Thistleclaw. "You will end up losing." Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 22:51, September 28, 2013 (UTC) (I think the territroies sound fine :)) "I never loose." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 23:07, October 17, 2013 (UTC) "Then why did you loose the battle against the clans?" Scourge sneered. (You're going to have to make your other Dark Forest cats, Clawface and Sparrowfeather, choose which side they are on. Oh, and just so you know, I'll be creating a cat or two for me to roleplay in Thistle's group.) Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 01:57, October 18, 2013 (UTC) (Okay. I'll have Sparrowfeather say here and Clawface come with me :) ) "We were out numbered. At least a Kittypet didn't kill me." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 15:09, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Scourge growled. "I did not know of StarClan then. I did not know what they were capable of. A mistake you seemed to have made too, wen you took on the clans. I will not maker the same mistake twice." Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 15:57, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dark Forest Category:Dark Forest Territory Category:Roleplay Category:Afterlife Places